offthemapfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Norris
Dean Norris played Morris Cooper in the Off the Map episode It's a Leaf. Career Filmography *''Duke City'' (2018) *''Death Wish'' (2018) *''Beirut'' (2018) *''The Book of Henry'' (2017) *''Fist Fight'' (2017) *''Antidepressant (short)'' (2015) *''Secret in Their Eyes'' (2015) *''Remember'' (2015) *''Men, Women & Children'' (2014) *''Small Time'' (2014) *''The Counselor'' (2013) *''The Frozen Ground'' (2013) *''Get the Gringo'' (2012) *''Prom'' (2011) *''How Do You Know'' (2010) *''Linewatch'' (2008) *''The Heartbreak Kid'' (2007) *''Evan Almighty'' (2007) *''Little Miss Sunshine'' (2006) *''Mrs. Harris'' (2005) *''American Gun'' (2005) *''Category 6: Day of Destruction'' (2004) *''The One'' (2001) *''The Cell'' (2000) *''Sonic Impact'' (2000) *''3 Strikes'' (2000) *''My Little Assassin'' (1999) *''Lansky'' (1999) *''Mr. Murder'' (1998) *''Without Limits'' (1998) *''The Negotiator'' (1998) *''Liars' Dice'' (1998) *''Starship Troopers'' (1997) *''Gattaca'' (1997) *''On the Line'' (1997) *''Riot'' (1997) *''Things That Go Bump'' (1997) *''Odd Jobs'' (1997) *''After Jimmy'' (1996) *''Death Benefit'' (1996) *''Forgotten Sins'' (1996) *''It Came from Outer Space II'' (1996) *''Innocent Victims'' (1996) *''Money Train'' (1995) *''In the Line of Duty: Hunt for Justice'' (1995) *''Texas Justice'' (1995) *''Safe'' (1995) *''Number One Fan'' (1995) *''Lakota Woman: Siege at Wounded Knee'' (1994) *''The Last Seduction'' (1994) *''Playmaker'' (1994) *''Full Eclipse'' (1993) *''The Firm'' (1993) *''Barbarians at the Gate'' (1993) *''It's Nothing Personal'' (1993) *''From the Files of Joseph Wambaugh: A Jury of One'' (1992) *''Secrets'' (1992) *''The Lawnmower Man'' (1992) *''Till Death Us Do Part'' (1992) *''Locked Up: A Mother's Rage'' (1991) *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (1991) *''Murderous Vision'' (1991) *''When You Remember Me'' (1990) *''Desperate Hours'' (1990) *''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (1990) *''Total Recall'' (1990) *''Montana'' (1990) *''Hard to Kill'' (1990) *''Family of Spies'' (1990) *''Lethal Weapon 2'' (1989) *''Disorganized Crime'' (1989) *''Police Story: Gladiator School'' (1988) *''Leap of Faith'' (1988) *''Blind Alleys'' (1985) Television *''The Big Bang Theory'' (2016-2017) *''Scandal'' (2017) *''Get Shorty'' (2017) *''Claws'' (2017) *''Girlboss'' (2017) *''Mack & Moxy'' (2016) *''Sofia the First'' (2015) *''Under the Dome'' (2013-2015) *''Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt'' (2015) *''Sons of Liberty (mini-series)'' (2015) *''American Dad!'' (2014) *''Breaking Bad'' (2008-2013) *''Whitney'' (2013) *''Key and Peele'' (2012) *''Eagleheart'' (2012) *''Body of Proof'' (2012) *''The Mentalist'' (2011) *''Castle'' (2011) *''CSI: NY'' (2011) *''Law & Order: LA'' (2011) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2004-2011) *''The After After Party with Steven Michael Quezada'' (2011) *''Off the Map'' (2011) *''The Defenders'' (2011) *''Fairly Legal'' (2011) *''The Whole Truth'' (2010) *''The Good Guys'' (2010) *''Chase'' (2010) *''Medium'' (2005-2010) *''Dark Blue'' (2010) *''Lie to Me'' (2010) *''The Glades'' (2010) *''Criminal Minds'' (2010) *''The Cleaner'' (2009) *''True Blood'' (2009) *''Lost'' (2009) *''Breaking Bad: Original Minisodes'' (2009) *''Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles'' (2008) *''Bones'' (2008) *''Saving Grace'' (2008) *''The Unit'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2007) *''Justice'' (2006) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2006) *''Just Legal'' (2006) *''Windfall'' (2006) *''Cold Case'' (2006) *''The West Wing'' (2005-2006) *''Las Vegas'' (2005) *''Over There'' (2005) *''Without a Trace'' (2005) *''American Dreams'' (2002-2004) *''LAX'' (2004) *''Boston Legal'' (2004) *''Medical Investigation'' (2004) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2004) *''NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service'' (2004) *''Dragnet'' (2003) *''The Lyon's Den'' (2003) *''Tremors'' (2003) *''24'' (2003) *''Philly'' (2002) *''JAG'' (1995-2002) *''The District'' (2001) *''Six Feet Under'' (2001) *''Boston Public'' (2001) *''The Pretender'' (1997-2000) *''Any Day Now'' (2000) *''Pensacola: Wings of Gold'' (1999) *''Charmed'' (1999) *''Nash Bridges'' (1997-1999) *''The Practice'' (1999) *''Millennium'' (1999) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' (1998) *''ER'' (1998) *''V.I.P.'' (1998) *''Mr. Murder'' (1998) *''C-16: FBI'' (1997) *''Dark Skies'' (1996) *''Murder One'' (1995-1996) *''Seduced by Madness: The Diane Borchardt Story (mini-series)'' (1996) *''The Marshal'' (1995) *''Fallen Angels'' (1995) *''The X-Files'' (1995) *''Married with Children'' (1994) *''NYPD Blue'' (1993-1994) *''Homefront'' (1992) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1989) *''The Equalizer'' (1987) *''Beyond Our Control'' (1968) External Links * * Category:Actors